


Pas de Troix

by kalypsobean



Category: Ringer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future-fic. Andrew is very mixed up and unsure about his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas de Troix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caras_galadhon (Galadriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/gifts).



He gets this sharp, aching pain in his chest, almost like his heart is breaking, sometimes. It's when he looks at her and the light catches her in a certain way, or she brushes her hair off her face just so, or she does that thing where she pulls her shoulders back and stands straight as if saying to herself _I can do this_. It's when he catches himself reaching for her and has to swallow the name he can feel his mouth forming around, and instead smiles at her, pretending that was what he meant to do all along.

It never goes away, even after he's trained himself to call her by her name and he's done everything he can through the contacts he still has to make her safe. He even dreams, and wakes up aroused, covered in sweat, and she never fails to hold him and bring him back from that terrible between-world where their faces blend until he can't tell who it is he's talking to, who is touching him and who he is reaching out to across an ocean of dark, black water. She kisses him, grounds him, but she never asks about the dreams.

Juliet screams at him, every time they talk. He doesn't have the answers, or know for himself why he has forgiven her; he asks himself and doesn't always like the answers, the doubts that creep in and take root until she rips them out. She's everything; she remade herself into his axis and he wonders whether this was his choice. He can't imagine being alone; he would be lost, he would drown, but he never says he loves her. So much has happened such that he can't even grasp it all at once, so how could he know for sure?


End file.
